Remote communication can be valuable to many companies, because it can enable employees who are off-site to continue their work. Public connections to resources on a company's private network are typically not secure. Thus, many companies provide secure access to resources on a private network via the Internet or other public communication infrastructure, through virtual private network (VPN) connections. VPN connections typically involve communication between a client device and a VPN access server that communicates with the intended network resource, using a tunneling protocol that does not allow transmission of data that is not properly encrypted.
Characteristics of VPN access servers can limit the utility of VPN connections to network resources. For example, traffic on a VPN access server can hinder data, voice or video transmissions between a client device and a target network resource. Nonetheless, users typically cannot tell whether a VPN access server can support or is desirable for VPN communication with a network resource, until a problem occurs. Hence, there is a need for a system and method of selecting a virtual private network access server.